The present application relates to electrical power generation and electrical power distribution, and more particularly, but not exclusively to fault protection and predictive protection techniques associated with electric power systems.
Typically, circuit breakers are the primary protective device utilized for electric power generator systems. In the event of a fault condition, such as excessive electrical current, the circuit breaker is opened. A given circuit breaker may be packaged with fault detection capability and/or depend on external inputs to indicate a fault has been detected. Under certain circumstances, circuit breakers may improperly open in response to transient conditions resulting in a false trip; and under other circumstances, there may be an attendant delay in opening the circuit breaker resulting in damage to a generator, feeder or branch circuit conductors, transfer switch, transformers, utilization equipment, or other equipment of the power system.
Thus, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.